When consumers go out shopping to physical establishments, consumers do not have the ability to determine how long the queues are for those physical establishments. As a result, consumers will unknowingly go to a physical establishment when it is overcrowded and end up wasting time in long lines.
Furthermore, these physical establishments may lose business by not adequately reducing the lines. Potential customers may decide not to shop at a physical establishment that seems to have an overwhelming number of patrons.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if a system were created to provide operational intelligence with regards to queue lengths for an establishment and suggested efficiency gains. It would also be beneficial if such a system were to be judicious with device resources such that the system does not overly impact battery life of user devices.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, whereas showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.